User blog:Bwehehehe/Impending release of the IGL
Inter-Galactic League Introduction Commanders, we’re in the final stages of testing the long awaited cross-server PvP competition, the Inter-Galactic League. Without any mishaps, we can expect to launch it in the next week. To help all our eager Commanders prepare for this arena of glory, we’re releasing the rules of the competition before it goes live! Read on and hit the drawing board right away! Details are as follows: 1. The I.G.L. allows players from different servers to challenge each other to duels. 2. Your losses in ships and He3 in the I.G.L. are not permanent, and are restored to the original state after each match. 3. You must build the Galaxy Transporter to enter the I.G.L. The initial rankings order is based on the order of players who’ve built their Galaxy Transporter. 4. You can send up to 8 fleets to participate in the I.G.L. 5. Fleets participating in the I.G.L. may also take part in other activities such as defending or invading planets or instances. Changes to such fleets such as a loss of ships will be reflected in the corresponding I.G.L. fleet. 6. The game will select 9 players from the I.G.L. with a slightly higher rank than the challenger (or lower rank if you are among the 9 highest ranked players). 7. Victorious challengers will switch ranks with the defeated opponent. Defeat does not affect the rankings. 8. I.G.L. duels can be completed instantly. Players who stop observing the duel can't resume observation. 9. I.G.L. fleets remain active to accept challenges from other players even after you go offline. You can also be challenged regardless of whether you have active I.G.L. fleets. 10. You can make up to 10 challenges for free each day. Up to 5 more challenges each day made be made by paying 10 Mall Points each. Rewards: There are two types of rewards from participating in the I.G.L. Match Rewards and Rank Rewards. 1. Match Rewards: Victory: 10 Badges Defeat: 10 Honor 2. Rank Rewards: 1-10： 150 Championship Points + G.F. Capital 11-30： 120 Championship Points 31-110： 100 Championship Points 111-210： 80 Championship Points 211-350： 70 Championship Points 351-550： 60 Championship Points 551-1000：30 Championship Points 1001-∞： 10 Championship Points Note (1): G.F. Capital: All resource production and Ship Building speed: +5%, Ship Repairing speed: +50%, Lasts for 24 hours. Note (2): Rank Rewards are distributed once every 24 hours, players who are eligible must collect the rewards on the same day or it will be forfeited. Points to Note: 1. The Galaxy Transporter is a new structure you can build at your Ground Base. It’s needed in order to enter the I.G.L. We suggest that you keep one construction slot available so you can start building the Galaxy Transporter as soon as possible. 2. The fleets used in the I.G.L. are simulated projections of your actual fleets. The changes that take place in the I.G.L. will not affect your actual fleets. Fleets that you designate to represent you in the I.G.L. therefore are still available for deployment in Instances, other forms of PvP such as competitions or war or for planetary defense. However, should your I.G..L. representatives lose ships in other battles outside the I.G.L., your representative fleets will also be similarly weakened in I.G.L. matches. 3. Battles are completed immediately. Challengers can observe the full course of the duel. Challengers can also choose to proceed to the results of the duel immediately. Using the latter option, players can, in theory, use up their daily allocation of Challenges in one minute. Please note that challenged players can only view the results of the duel and not the proceedings. 4. The I.G.L. Rankings are updated once every hour. 5. The I.G.L. Rank Rewards are sent out every day at 24:00 hrs. The exact Rank Rewards each player receives are determined by their Rank at 24:00 hrs. Category:Blog posts Category:Game News